My New Beginning
by Miss Hailz08
Summary: when a nasty break up with shane and a threat from his new girl leaves Mitchie in need of a new start, her sister, Eve Torres gives her one. Mitchie/Jeff Hardy, possible Mitchie/Randy Orton Shane/Camilla, Eve/Matt
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone off Camp Rock or the WWE, Wish I did though. I also don't own Camilla Belle.

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

* * *

No one's POV

* * *

Mitchie Torres sat in the living room of her older sister's apartment watching Hot Tunes, when a picture of her ex boyfriend, Shane Grey with a beautiful girl in his arms.

"_Shane Grey was spotted today leaving an L.A Cafe with actress, Camilla Belle. I wonder how Shane's ex, Mitchie Torres, feels about him moving on so quickly after their breakup one month ago. Well on the topic of Mitchie, I'm wondering if Mitchie is any relation to WWE Diva Eve Torres."_

She groaned; the media were vultures picking at this situation for all it was worth. It hurt to see Shane with another girl. But the comment involving her and Eve Torres really threw her off guard.

* * *

Mitchie's POV

* * *

The phone started ringing; I walked across room and answered it.

"Shane's mine now, you'd better keep away from him." came the most obnoxious voice I'd ever heard.

"Excuse me but who is this?" I asked, hearing the front door of the apartment open and see my older sister enter the room. I quickly put the phone onto speaker phone.

"Camilla Belle. And if you go anywhere near my Shane you'll pay for it, Mitchie." The voice replied.

My sister snatched up the phone out of my hands and shouted, "I don't appreciate catty slags such as yourself ringing my house and threatening my little sister, thank you very much."

"And who may you be?" Camilla responded, sounding slightly intimidated.

"Eve Torres." My sister replied.

"The WWE Diva, Eve Torres?" Camilla responded.

"Yes that Eve Torres." Both Eve and I yelled into the phone, and then hang up.

* * *

Eve's POV

* * *

"Mitchie, you ok?" I asked my younger sister.

"I need a change, something to keep me busy." Mitchie responded.

"Like what?" I responded

"A job, maybe."

"What sort of job?" I replied, not wanting Mitchie to become a waitress at some sleazy restaurant again, like last time.

"I don't know. Nothing like last time."

"I have a suggestion."

"What?"

"Why don't you come and work at the WWE as a Diva, show that Camilla girl what you're made of."

* * *

Mitchie's POV

* * *

Oh my god, did Eve just ask me to come and work with her as a diva. That was big. Me, Mitchie Torres a WWE diva, no way.

"So what do you think?" Eve asked, "That sound like a plan to you?"

"Yeah, but would the WWE want me? I replied.

"Stephanie has been asking me about you for week, actually." She replied

"Has she really?"

"Yeah, so what do you say, going to give it a go?"

"Yeah."

"I'll call Steph, then and get her to set up an interview then."

"OK"

This was my new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone.

* * *

The Interview

* * *

Mitchie's POV

* * *

I sat in the corridor outside Stephanie McMahon's office waiting for my interview. I was wearing the cute outfit Eve and I had picked out for the interview, a black straight skirt that ended mid thigh and a tight fitting purple t-shirt with cute strappy wedge heels. The door of the office opened and Stephanie stepped out.

"Hi, you must be Mitchie." She said smiling, "come in."

I got up from my seat and entered the office. Stephanie motioned for me to sit down.

"So Mitchie, your sister tells me you want to be a diva." Stephanie said warmly.

"Yes I do, Stephanie. I need a change and I think becoming a WWE Diva is the change I need." I replied smiling.

"I'm glad you think that, but would I be right to presume you have another reason to want to be here today? I mean I've heard from a reliable source you could be a great singer, maybe even better than Britney Spears."

"You're right. I have another reason to be here today. I need to get away from the music industry and become famous for something other than being Shane gray's ex-girlfriend."

"I understand your reason. If you stayed in the music industry you would only ever been seen as his ex, so you want to show the world you are more than just some ex of Shane Gray."

"So do you think I have what it takes to be a Diva, Stephanie?"

"Yes I do. I think you would make a great diva, Mitchie. In fact I'm going to give you a contract on Smackdown."

"Thank you so much Stephanie."

"Now all we need to sort out is your storyline and character"

Stephanie and I spent the next three hours coming up with the perfect character for me. My ring name was going to be Michaela Torres (my real full name) or Mitchie for short, I was going to debut in two weeks as Jeff Hardy new manager and I was going to become rivals with Michelle McCool eventually. I was also going to do a few scenes with the Undertaker. I was thrilled not only did I get the job but also get to work with the legendary Undertaker in my first few months of my career. This is awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone.**

* * *

**Meeting Taker**

* * *

Mitchie's POV

* * *

I had just arrived at the arena and was getting my bag out of my car when I was approached by a male superstar. He was very tall with long black hair and green eyes. He had tattoos all the way up both arms and had a creepy sort of vibe about him. I then realised it was the Undertaker.

"Hey, you must be the new diva." Undertaker said politely but he also seemed to be straight to the point.

"Hi, I'm Michaela or Mitchie." I said extending my hand for him to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Michaela. I'm Mark Calaway also known around here as the Undertaker" He replied, shaking my extended.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Mr Calaway." I replied.

Taker chuckled. "Just call me Mark or Undertaker."

"Ok Mark, I need to find my locker room." I replied

"I can help you if you want me to."

"Thank you. Can you help me please?"

"Ok, here we go." He smiled, taking my bag I was starting to like Taker, he seemed to genuinely be a nice person.

* * *

Taker's Point of View

* * *

I showed Michaela to her locker room and helped to sort things out. Mitchie seemed to be a genuine nice girl and was nothing at all like some of the other divas I knew. I found them to be annoying and stuck up.

"Well, looks like we're done here, Mitchie." I said deciding to use her nickname.

"Thank you so much for helping me. I really appreciate it." She replied.

"You're welcome; you don't have to be so formal."

"I've been working in the music industry and I had to be so formal with anyone and everyone it just became a habit."

"Tough industry is it?"

"Yeah but I left for different reasons."

"You ever wrestled before, Mitchie?"

"No, but I'm going to learn."

"I'll train/mentor you if you'd like."

"That would be awesome, thank you."

"No problem, good luck with your debut tonight."

I smile and turn to leave.

* * *

Mitchie's Point of View

* * *

Taker has just left. I now have a mentor and my mentor is one of the biggest superstars in the business. I just have to get through this debut tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone**.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, guys. Also I've decided to add Randy Orton into this story as another love interest for Mitchie. So It's now a Jeff/Mitchie/Randy Story. I've put a poll up on how Orton and Mitchie meet on my profile. So I'd like some votes so I know how they meet.

* * *

**Meeting his new Manager.**

* * *

Jeff's Point of View

* * *

I was heading to my new manager's locker room. I couldn't see why I needed a new manager but it's cool. I arrived at their locker room door and knocked. The door opened slowly to reveal a young lady with long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Michaela Torres and I'm your new manager." She said smiling.

"Hi can I come in please, it's awkward standing here." I replied.

"Sure, come in." She said stepping out off the way.

I entered the room and looked around. She had everything sorted perfectly like how The Undertaker would sort his gear. I had been in The Undertaker's locker room before and it was exactly how Michaela's gear was sorted.

"Michaela, why is your locker room sorted in the exact same way as the Undertaker's?" I asked intrigued.

"Maybe because 'Taker helped me sort out my locker room." Michaela said, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Really? Only your first day here and you somehow got the most respected superstar on the roster on your side." I responded, smiling. This girl obviously had something because Taker was not one to take interest in a nobody who he saw had no future as a champion and he normally steered clear of the divas as he found them annoying.

"Yeah, really. Not only did he help me sort my locker room, but he's also agreed to train me." Michaela responded. Yep, this girl definitely had something.

"Wow, lucky you. You know most people would kill for a chance to be trained by the Undertaker. You excited for tonight, Michaela?" I said.

"Yeah I am but I'm a little nervous at the same time. You can call me Mitchie by the way." She responded cheerfully. This was going to be fun. I ran my hands through my blue, green and purple hair. I then clicked her last name was Torres just like Eve's. "Mitchie, you hope you don't mind me asking but are you related to Eve Torres?" I asked intrigued.

"Yeah, I'm her younger sister." She answered.

* * *

Mitchie's Point of View.

* * *

"Wow, Jeff is cute. I am so happy I get to work with gorgeous men and am paired with Jeff." Mitchie thought. She realised then this was definitely the way to move on from the Shane relationship fiasco.

"Wow, so following in your sister's footsteps and becoming a diva then." Jeff said. The guy was a little kid in a man's body. He was so full of energy and life.

"Yeah, it was Eve that suggested I join." I responded, laughing. Jeff just had a field around him that made it almost impossible to be unhappy around him.

"Oh and my match tonight that you will be managing has a special referee, Shane Grey." Jeff said. I groaned, that was what I'd hoped to get away from. Shane and his drama. I really didn't need to have him here while I was making my debut.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked curious to why my mood changed at the mention of Shane Grey.

"Shane is my ex boyfriend." I replied not wanting to go into more detail at the moment.


End file.
